Re: Encarnación
by IchiHitsu28
Summary: Tôshirô Hitsugaya muere victima de una enfermedad incurable después de tres meses de sufrimiento, y se marcha para siempre de la Sociedad de Almas, dejando solo de nuevo a su novio Ichigo Kurosaki. Pero, ¿Qué sucederá cuándo Ichigo vuelva a encontrarse con un chico demasiado parecido con Hitsugaya, llamado Tanaka Tôshirô? ¿Será Ichigo capaz de no enamorarse?


**1.**

**El final de su historia **

Ichigo miraba con nerviosismo la ventana de la décima división. Tenía que esperar allí, como un idiota, hasta que Unohana acabase la última revisión que tenía que hacerle al que era su novio.

Sí, tal y como podéis imaginaros, Tôshirô Hitsugaya e Ichigo Kurosaki habían estado saliendo como novios. Bien, entonces, ¿Porqué Tôshirô se encontraba en el cuarto escuadrón?

No había habido ninguna clase de pelea, no estaba herido. Tôshirô Hitsugaya estaba enfermo, desde hacía tres meses, de una enfermedad incurable.

Claro, cuando se la detectaron, aún le faltaba bastante para que la enfermedad progresara, pero últimamente su estado había empeorado mucho, tenía feas ojeras, estaba blanco como el papel, tenía mucha fiebre y se había quedado en la mitad de lo que era (que para alguien que pesa 27 kilos, es bastante preocupante).

Sus pensamientos fueron olvidados cuando Rangiku Matsumoto entró en la habitación con pasos vacilantes, mientras se acercó al escritorio y posó suavemente su mano sobre el escritorio.

Ichigo vio algo malo en el rostro de Rangiku, quien acababa de llegar de la cuarta división. Respiró hondo, sabiendo lo que podrían haberle dicho.

-"Rangiku-san, ¿Cómo le fue a Tôshirô?" – Preguntó nerviosamente el sustituto, con una falsa sonrisa, para prepararse para lo que podría decirle.

-"Su estado... No es bueno. Ha empeorado mucho..."-Informó la teniente de la división.

-"¿Qué estás diciendo, Rangiku-san...?"-

-"No lo conseguirá, Ichigo. El capitán va a morir". – Ichigo solo pudo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa. Podía esperarse muchas cosas, pero... ¿Esto? – "Probablemente...Muera esta misma noche".- Rangiku miró a Ichigo, quien tenía su cabeza baja, con un deje de tristeza. No fue capaz de decirle nada. Ella misma se veía impotente. Su pobre capitán, aún un niño, iba a morir victima de una enfermedad. ¿Porqué él y no Aizen, por ejemplo? Ichigo, por su parte, aún indeciso, chasqueó su lengua para después salir corriendo hacia la cuarta división.-"¡Espera, Ichigo!"-Chilló Matsumoto, inútilmente.

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta allí, donde Unohana tenía su sonrisa macabra de siempre, aunque esta vez le daba completamente igual. Quería escucharlo de ella.

-"¡Unohana-san!"- Gritó Ichigo. Unohana solo se dio la vuelta, mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía, cosa que a Ichigo no le gustó. –"Tôshirô... ¿Cómo está Tôshirô?" – Preguntó desesperado el joven shinigami, mientras lo único que hacía Unohana era suspirar.

"Su estado es muy malo. Tal y como ya te conté, la fiebre no le baja, aparte de que le está empezando a costar hacer cosas normales. Tan normales como respirar".- Explicó la jefa-médico, con tristeza. –"No lo va a conseguir. Tôshirô Hitsugaya no pasará la noche".-Sentenció para el asombro del joven sustituto. Tenía que ser todo una pesadilla. – "Puedes ir a verle, si quieres". – Kurosaki asintió mientras entraba en la habitación. Entró con un poco de pánico por lo que pudiera ver, sin embargo, lo único que vio fue a Tôshirô sentado en su cama, mirando por la ventana. De verdad... ¿De verdad iba a morir? No se le veía diferente a la primera vez. Ichigo simplemente se sentó en la silla que había para invitados, aunque no miró al pequeño.

"Ichigo..."- Nombró el pequeño shinigami sentado, con una pequeña sonrisa, feliz de que el shinigami sustituto estuviera aquí. –"Estoy feliz de verte".- Declaró felizmente, hasta que vio que el que era su novio no le contestó.-"¿Ichigo...?"-Preguntó con nerviosismo. Sin embargo, Kurosaki seguía sin mirarle.-"Ichigo... ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?"-Preguntó con tristeza, mientras Ichigo solo se sorprendía de la pregunta. En ese momento, Ichigo miró al pequeño, preocupado. Ichigo sonrió falsamente, pero intentando que fuera lo más creíble posible.

"¿Porqué iba a estar enfadado contigo, idiota?"-Cuestionó el joven, con un deje de cariño en sus palabras, mientras le cogía la mano al niño.

"Porque yo soy débil... Porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder estar contigo, Ichigo..."-Se justificó el joven shinigami, el cual Ichigo notó que había vuelto a adelgazar, y sus ojeras eran aún más feas que antes.-"Además, no voy a poder cumplir nuestra promesa..."-Sonrió con tristeza el niño.

"Nuestra promesa..."-Murmuró Ichigo. Claro, él le había prometido a Hitsugaya llevarle a una zona de Karakura llena de flores, pues el shinigami más joven aún no había tenido oportunidad de verlas en sus años de vida. – "¿Quieres que cumpla nuestra promesa, Tôshirô?"-Preguntó el sustituto con una sonrisa sincera.

"No se puede... Unohana no me deja salir de esta habitación, ¿Recuerdas? Además en difícil para mi andar ahora..." – Dijo el pobre chico con una gran tristeza.

"Muy bien...Entonces...Súbete a mi. Yo te llevaré hasta allí. Y nadie tiene porque enterarse. Será nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿Qué te parece?"- Comentó Ichigo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"Gracias...Ichigo..."- Agradeció el pequeño. Y juntos, salieron de aquella habitación que le había marcado el último mes y medio a la pareja. Unohana solo pudo mirar la escena con una sonrisa triste. Por un momento había pensado en pararlos, pero al final decidió que era mejor que fuera un bonito final, después de tres meses de sufrimiento, ¿no?

Ichigo e Hitsugaya llegaron allí, a una zona de Karakura que al joven shinigami sustituto le traía muchos recuerdos. Era la zona donde su madre había muerto, pero aún a pesar de ese mal recuerdo, aún era un sitio especial para él. Quería que Tôshirô viera la zona más importante para él. Hitsugaya, por su parte, estaba simplemente contemplando la zona, llena de flores. Estaba feliz de poder estar en ese lugar, y con Ichigo.

-"Es hermoso..." – Susurró el niño, con cierto asombro en sus palabras.

-"Sí... Es realmente hermoso... Como tú, Tôshirô".- Comentó Ichigo, con una sonrisa triste.

-"Ichigo...Gracias por traerme aquí antes de morir". – Susurró el shinigami con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.- "Gracias a ti...He podido hacer tantas cosas... Conocer tantas otras... Sentirme bien conmigo mismo después de tanto tiempo... A pesar de haber enfermado, haberlo pasado bien junto a ti...Gracias, Ichigo. De verdad. Y... Perdóname".- Acabó de decir Tôshirô, mientras veía como cada vez le costaba más respirar. Ichigo, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Tôshirô se estaba despidiendo.

Después de tres meses de puro sufrimiento y calvario, Hitsugaya por fin se estaba viendo un poco mejor.

-"No hay nada que perdonar, Tôshirô. Gracias a ti por ser como eres... Y ahora... Cierra tus ojos, Tôshirô. Veras como te sientes mucho mejor".- Ordenó Ichigo, suavemente, mientras el menor le hacía caso aún con una sonrisa y lágrimas en su rostro.

-"Gracias...Ichigo...Te...amo..."-Se despidió el joven.

-"Hasta la próxima, Tôshirô. Siempre te querré".-Se despidió el sustituto, mientras miraba hacia el agua, y veía como el joven cuerpo del décimo capitán se estaba deshaciendo en pequeñas partículas espirituales. Ichigo solo pudo ver como su rostro se llenó de pequeñas y tímidas lágrimas.

Era el final para el joven Tôshirô Hitsugaya.

**2.**

**Afrontando la realidad**

Rangiku Matsumoto e Hinamori Momo salieron de sus respectivos cuarteles tan pronto como se enteraron de la noticia. Unohana les había enviado un mensaje en cuanto Ichigo volvió a la Soul Society y le había confirmado lo inevitable: Tôshirô no había conseguido sobrevivir. Ichigo había venido solo, y parecía realmente triste, además de que Unohana pudo darse cuenta de marcas de lágrimas que el substituto tenía en su rostro. No pudo evitar sonreír tristemente ante este hecho, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que las dos shinigamis llegaron al lugar.

-"Ichigo..."- Rangiku comenzó bastante nerviosa, en cuanto vio al joven shinigami sustituto.

-"¡Ichigo-san!"-Gritó Hinamori, con lágrimas en su rostro. –"¿Es verdad que Shiro-chan...?"-Preguntó con nerviosismo, tambaleándose. Ichigo simplemente asintió, cuando vio que los ojos de Hinamori se agrandaron por un momento para luego ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente, cuando, Rangiku, en un arrebato de maternidad, la abrazó, haciendo que la joven shinigami se consolara con ella, susurrando por bajito su nombre. En cuanto Rangiku, ella solo derramó unas pocas lágrimas tímidas, al ser una mujer muy fuerte. Ichigo, sin embargo, no veía tal necesidad de llorar o consolarse mutuamente. Cada uno tenía que tener su dolor, y no tenía la necesidad de buscar algo de otras personas. Ichigo simplemente suspiró, para luego ponerse de pie e irse despacio.

-"¿Ichigo, estás bien?"-Preguntó la teniente tetona con preocupación, Ichigo simplemente asintió con una falsa sonrisa para después marcharse. Así que Ichigo era igual que su capitán, un idiota que no era capaz de mostrar sus emociones a los demás. Simplemente suspiró, y una muy, muy, triste sonrisa adornó su rostro.

_La primera vez que Ichigo notó que algo iba mal con Tôshirô, en realidad, hacia 4 meses, y no tres. Por supuesto, al principio pensó que simplemente sería un poco de cansancio en el joven prodigio, pero él se empezó a dar cuenta de que a Tôshirô le costaba bastante más pelear contra hollows que antes. Entre situaciones y demás, pasó un mes, que a los ojos de Ichigo, había sido bastante durillo para su pequeño, aunque claro, si hubiera sabido los tres meses restantes, no hubiera dicho aquello..._

Matsumoto no daba crédito a sus ojos. Aún a pesar de haber pasado 3 días, Ichigo había vuelto, más o menos, a su vida normal. Claro, ahora no estaba en la cuarta división, sin embargo, se iba a entrenar todo el rato. Rangiku supuso que era para desfogarse, pero igualmente, Ichigo seguía sin hablar con nadie, sin explicar como se sentía, como un autentico idiota.

Ichigo se levantó el cuarto día un poco angustiado, pues no había podido dormir apenas por la noche y cuando por fin había conseguido conciliar el sueño, tenía que dormir con un pasado nada agradable que recordar. Ichigo se levantó y miró la hora, aún eran las cinco de la mañana. Probablemente, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a ese horario. A esta hora, Unohana le dejaba ir a visitar al pequeño capitán... Pero hoy ya no estaba, ¿No? Ichigo se tumbó una vez más en su futón de la décima división y se echó a dormir un rato más.

_La primera vez que Ichigo se dio cuenta que realmente a Hitsugaya le pasaba algo más raro que un simple cansancio fue en una misión... Era una sencilla misión, donde solo tenían que ganar a los hollows de la zona. Se suponía que eran bastante sencillos, y no tuvieron casi ningún problema, excepto cuando la última manada de hollows apareció, Tôshirô no fue capaz de reaccionar ante los hollows, a pesar de que eran muy lentos. Tôshirô no resultó herido en combate gracias a los reflejos de Ichigo, sin embargo, el chico colapsó en sus brazos, como si él realmente hubiera sido herido. A pesar de que Ichigo lo llamó varias veces y movió su cuerpo, fue completamente inútil, así que fue llevado a la cuarta división, donde pasaría varios días allí sin despertar, para luego, simplemente, enterarse que tenía una extraña enfermedad y que no tardaría mucho en morir. Ichigo tuvo ganas de abrazar al joven, cuando vio que éste aceptó la enfermedad con algo de tristeza, sin embargo, se paró en seco, Tôshirô no era de los que querría ser abrazados, ni siquiera con su pareja. Ni si quiera con una mala noticia como esa. Ichigo en ese momento se sintió angustiado, ¿Qué tenía que hacer? _

Ichigo esta vez despertó y vio que ya eran las diez de la mañana y decidió salir de la cama, esta vez. Bostezó, se estiró y salió de la habitación, donde se encontró con la teniente de la décima. Rangiku le miró de manera que parecía que se compadecía de él. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la gente?, Él estaba bien, parecía que se preocupaban más por él mismo que por la maldita pérdida de su novio. Quería que le dejaran en paz, claro, que no iba a pedírselo a todos. Ni si quiera Kenpachi Zaraki estaba detrás de él como un loco. La única a la que no había visto en estos días era a Rukia, a la que se alegró de no ver, pues no quería otra maldita mirada compadecida.

-"Ichigo, el capitán general quiere verte".- Comentó Rangiku entre suspiro y suspiro. Ichigo solamente asintió y se dirigió a la primera división sin casi ningunas ganas, por supuesto. Se encontró allí con los otros doce capitanes. Volvió a mirar aquellas miradas entre tristeza y sonrisas tristes, Yamamoto, Soi-Fong, Kira –quien había entrado hacía poco menos de dos meses-, Unohana, Shinji, Byakuya, Komamura, Kyoraku, Hisagi, Kenpachi, Mayuri y Ukitake. Éste último era el que parecía más abatido con la perdida del pequeño capitán.

-"Muy bien, Ichigo Kurosaki, voy a ir al grano. ¿Quieres convertirte en el capitán de la décima división, dejando atrás tu vida de shinigami sustituto?"- Preguntó con firmeza el viejo capitán general.

-"¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera, ese era el puesto de Tôshirô...!"-Comentó muy exaltado el joven sustituto.

-"Deberías saber que murió hace tres días..."-Comenzó Mayuri a hablar.-"Tú más que nadie".-Una sonrisa retorcida se formó en el rostro del capitán del doceavo escuadrón.

-"Tú..."-Susurró Ichigo con una mirada de odio muy fría. Mayuri simplemente agrandó un poco más su sonrisa.

-"Esto es una sorpresa...Así que el joven Ichigo Kurosaki que siempre tiene los pies sobre la tierra no ha asimilado aún la perdida de Hitsugaya".- Comentó aún más burlón. Ichigo solo siguió mirándole con odio.-"Venga, hombre. No me mires así. Todos sabíamos que iba a acabar muriendo. Así es como todos los análisis lo dijeron. Pero quizás aún eres un niño para entenderlo".

-"¡Cállate!"-Chilló Ichigo mientras se adelantó para golpear al capitán con mucha cólera. Mientras los otros capitanes intentaban detenerlo. Ichigo se calmó con suerte, haciendo que bajara el puño.-"Sobre la oferta...Lo pensaré".-Comentó Ichigo, para luego salir de allí.-"Si me disculpáis..."-Se disculpó mientras salía corriendo y cerraba sus ojos.

-'Claro que sabía de la condición de Tôshirô...Fue él mismo quien me lo dio a entender...'-Pensó Ichigo, mientras su cabeza se empezaba a inundar de recuerdos.

_La siguiente vez que Ichigo se dio cuenta de que realmente algo iba muy mal, fue cuando vio al capitán del décimo escuadrón a las dos semanas de contarle acerca de su enfermedad. Tôshirô tuvo que estar siempre en la cuarta división, debido a que las fiebres tan altas que tenían no eran normal. En realidad, cuando lo veías, parecía un simple niño con un buen catarro, y, a los ojos de Ichigo, era adorable. Sus mejillas siempre se teñían de rojo debido a la fiebre. Pero aquel día que entró, sin picar a la puerta, Tôshirô estaba sentado en la cama, y vio como pequeñas lágrimas caían de su rostro. Ichigo se sorprendió. Hitsugaya nunca lloraba. Entonces se dio realmente cuenta. Tenía que aprovechar su tiempo con el joven capitán, pues el tiempo que les quedaba juntos era muy poco. _

Ichigo abrió sus ojos un momento, donde se encontró chocando contra un shinigami. Bueno, más concretamente una shinigami. Y si me apuráis, mucho más concretamente, con Rukia Kuchiki.

-"¡Descerebrado, mira por donde vas, idiota!"-Chilló Rukia con un gran enfado. Rukia se asustó cuando vio que Ichigo no le respondía y su mirada era entre vacía y rota.-"Ichigo..."-Comenzó Rukia a hablar. Sin embargo, Ichigo no respondió.-"¡Tú, idiota, contesta!"-Chilló Rukia, a parte de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-"¿¡A qué ha venido eso!?"-Chilló el joven shinigami con indignación, mientras se ponía de pie.

-"¡Ven conmigo, pedazo de idiota!"-Comentó Rukia con indignación mientra le cogía de su oreja y le estiraba.

-"¡Pero Rukia...!"- Se quejó Ichigo, a lo que no le sirvió de nada. Sin darse cuenta, estaba de nuevo en la habitación donde Hitsugaya y él habían pasado sus últimos meses. Donde Ichigo se enteró que estaba enfermo, donde también vio a Hitsugaya llorar. Donde Ichigo vivió toda su vida.-"¿Para qué me has traído hasta aquí, Rukia...?"-Preguntó Ichigo tristemente.-"No me gusta este lugar..."-Confirmó el shinigami.

-"¿Y puedo saber porqué demonios NO te gusta?"-Volvió a preguntar la shinigami.-"Ichigo. Por mucho que te duela, Hitsugaya está muerto. Ya no es capitán, ya no es shinigami, ya no está enfermo. ¡Se ha ido!"-Comentó con enfado la shinigami.

-"¿¡Porqué me dices todo eso!? ¡Ya lo sé...!"- Chilló Kurosaki.

-"¿¡Y si tan seguro estás de que ya lo has superado, porqué no puedes venir aquí, si es una habitación más del cuarto escuadrón!?"-Volvió a chillar Rukia.-"¿¡Y si ya lo has superado, porqué no eres capaz de hablar con nadie, porqué no eres capaz de estar triste!?"-Los ojos de Ichigo se agrandaron.-"¡Simplemente estás notando un agujero en tu corazón, pero eres incapaz de ver que ese agujero en tu corazón no volverá a estar lleno...!"

-"¿¡Y cómo lo sabes!? ¡Puede volver a estar lleno!"-

-"¡No puede llenarse! ¡Ichigo, Hitsugaya está muerto! Muerto. Nunca más vas a volver a verle. Nunca más vas a verle de ninguna de las maneras que te parecían terriblemente adorable...Nunca más vas a volver a escuchar su voz. Ichigo, Hitsugaya nunca más va a volver..."-Susurró la shinigami, mientras vio que empezaba a llover.-"La gente no se apiada de ti. La gente piensa que estas triste, porque Hitsugaya no va a volver. Nadie más va a volver a verle. Y es duro para todos, pero sobre todo para la persona que le ha cuidado estos meses..."-Los ojos del sustituto se abrieron, para luego cerrarse.

_-"Ichigo...Gracias por traerme aquí antes de morir". – Susurró el shinigami con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.- "Gracias a ti...He podido hacer tantas cosas... Conocer tantas otras... Sentirme bien conmigo mismo después de tanto tiempo... A pesar de haber enfermado, haberlo pasado bien junto a ti...Gracias, Ichigo. De verdad. Y... Perdóname".- Acabó de decir Tôshirô, mientras veía como cada vez le costaba más respirar. Ichigo, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Tôshirô se estaba despidiendo. _

Y por primera vez en los tres días que llevaban, Ichigo derramó lágrimas. Y Rukia lo abrazó.

-"Rukia...Lo siento..."-Susurró Ichigo con tristeza y lágrimas.

-"No hay nada que perdonar. Para eso están los amigos".-Ichigo asintió mientras lloraba un poco más.

Al día siguiente, Ichigo se dirigió a la sala de los capitanes.

-"Ichigo-kun, ¿Estás seguro de esto?"-Preguntó Ukitake con un todo de preocupación en su rostro. Kurosaki asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Estoy seguro de ello. Yo, Ichigo Kurosaki, sustituiré el puesto que Tôshirô dejó. Me convertiré en un shinigami permanente".

**3. **

**Primer encuentro**

Catorce años habían pasado desde la muerte de Hitsugaya Tôshirô, y una nueva Sociedad de Almas albergaba. Nuevos capitanes (Kira, Shinji, Hisagi e Ichigo, respectivamente) y algún que otro nuevo teniente (Yumichikka en la tercera e Ikkaku en la novena, a parte de Rukia en la décimo-tercera).

Ichigo, por su parte, se había acostumbrado a su trabajo como capitán. También el no haber cambiado nada en 14 años, pareciendo aún un chaval de Secundaria. (Se compadeció de Tôshirô, que desde que tuvo uso de razón tenía la misma apariencia y no había crecido nada). A parte, también había empezado a entender porque Tôshirô estaba de mala baba cada vez que tenía trabajar.

-"¡RANGIKU-SAN! ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que te ocupes de tu parte del papeleo!"- Volvió a chillar por sexta vez aquella mañana, mientras la buscaba por todo el seretei, llamando la atención del resto de shinigamis, acostumbrados a esta escena por todos los capitanes que había tenido Rangiku.

-"Sea quien sea el capitán de esta división, esta escena siempre se repite".-Rió el, ahora, cuarto oficial de la cuarta división, Hanataro Yamada. Su teniente rió con él, asintiendo.

-"Sea lo que sea, es bueno verle tan animado ahora".-Comentó Unohana Retsu, mientras volvía hacia su división. Ichigo, quien no se había cansado de perseguir a Matsumoto, se encontró con Hinamori Momo.

-"Ichigo-kun, si buscas a Rangiku-san se ha ido por aquella dirección".-Explicó la teniente de la quinta.

-"Gracias, Hinamori. Y no es 'Ichigo-kun' es 'capitán Kurosaki'".-Reprochó el 'nuevo' capitán. Digamos que había cogido esa costumbre de su amante. Era, por lo menos, algo curioso de ver. Finalmente, la encontró.

-"¡Ca...Pi...Tán...! ~"- Tarareó Matsumoto, mientras se ponía detrás de su 'nuevo' capitán.

-"¡Rangiku-san! ¿Se puede saber donde estabas?" – Preguntó Ichigo, con cierto enfado en sus palabras.

-"¡Hay, capitán! No te enfades..."-Se quejó su teniente.

-"¿Sabes lo que es quedarme trabajando toda la noche para luego ver una nueva pila de papeles otra vez, que se supone que es tu parte?"-Cuestionó, ahora más con rabieta que antes.-"Además, he venido a avisarte. ¡Nos vamos a Karakura!"- Explicó Ichigo, con cierta sonrisa en su boca, pues la última vez que había ido fue para recoger sus cosas.

-"¡Que guay! ¡A Karakura! ¿Cuándo y con quién?"- Preguntó la shinigami tetona con alegría.

-"Hoy por la tarde. Y vamos tú, Renji, Rukia, Hinamori y yo".-Comenzó a numerar mientras le miraba.-"¡Y soy el líder de la misión! ¡Así que prepara tus cosas!"-Ordenó Ichigo, sin perder su sonrisa de felicidad.

-"¡Sí, capitán!"-Asintió la teniente mientras salía de allí corriendo. Ichigo suspiró mientras continuaba andando, no iba a dudarlo: el volver a Karakura, por una parte, le gustaba, pero por otra no. ¿Y si se encontraba con sus antiguos compañeros de clase?

Por la tarde, pasaron todos por el Senkaimon para ir a Karakura, donde cayeron justo delante de la persona menos esperada:

-"¡Kurosaki-kun!"-Saludó una ahora mayor Inoue Orihime de 30 años, quien tenía una barriga bastante grande.-"¡Kuchiki-san, Renji-kun, Momo-chan y Rangiku-san! ¡Cuánto tiempo!"- Chilló, mientras se acercaba a saludar, aunque antes que pudiera hacerlo, Matsumoto ya la estaba abrazando y aplastando con sus enormes pechos. –"Yo también me alegro de verte, Rangiku-san".- Sonrió cuando esta por fin la soltó.

-"Inoue... ¿Te has estado alimentando muy bien, no?"-Preguntó Rukia, intentando no ofenderla, pero haciendo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

-"¿Eh? ¡No! Por favor, que mal pensados... ¡Estoy embarazada!"-Rió la chica mientras tocaba su propia barriga con dulzura.-"De seis meses".-Informó.

-"¿¡Qué!? ¡Inoue, ¿Quién es el padre!?"-Preguntó Rangiku, más por chafarderismo que por otra cosa.

-"¿Hm? Uryu-kun, ¿Por?"-Curioseó la chica.

-"¿¡ISHIDA!?"-Dijeron todos exaltados.-"Imposible..."-Murmuró Ichigo.

-"Por cierto, Kurosaki-kun, estáis de una misión de infiltrados, ¿No?"-Preguntó la chica, aún algo curiosa de la reacción de los shinigamis. Ichigo asintió.-"Podríais inscribiros en el nuevo instituto que han abierto no hace mucho... Lo digo porque tú te ves igual de cuando ibas al instituto".-Comentó divertida la chica.

-"¡Que buena idea, Inoue!"-Comentó Rukia feliz, mientras los demás asentían. Inoue había crecido, en muchos aspectos.

Dicho y hecho, Ichigo y los demás se inscribieron en el nuevo instituto que habían abierto. Era casi igual que el antiguo instituto, así que no había ningún problema. Empezarían al día siguiente, sin ningún problema.

Por extraño que pareciera, acabaron cada uno en una clase diferente, aburridos de tener que estudiar y aparentar ser niños normales. Ichigo entró en su clase con un suspiro y se presentó:

-"Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki. Es un gusto veros a todos. No tengo ningún hobby especial, pero tampoco odio nada especialmente".-

-"Muy bien, Kurosaki-kun. Puedes sentarse si quieres ya. Mira, al lado de Tanaka-kun hay un asiento libre..."-Comentó su profesor, hasta que se cayó.-"¿Alguien sabe dónde está Tanaka-kun?"-Preguntó el profesor nervioso.

-"Seguro que se ha metido en alguna pelea".-Susurró uno de los chicos sentados. Varios rieron del comentario.

-"A lo mejor está en su casa porque no cree necesario venir aquí".-Volvió a susurrar otra voz. Casi todos los de clase rieron.

-"Chicos, sé que Tanaka-kun no es de vuestro agrado, pero no le insultéis".-Intentó el sensei poner orden en clase. Ichigo se extrañó mientras se sentaba en su nuevo sitio asignado, ¿Tan malo era ese tal Tanaka?

Pasó la primera hora, e Ichigo seguía aburrido, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Iba a ir con sus compañeros hasta que algo le paró. Se estaban metiendo con uno de los alumnos, o al menos eso imaginó Ichigo, pues había un circulo entre varios alumnos, lo que suponía es que estaba habiendo una pelea.

-"¡Devuélvemelo, vamos!"- Chilló el alumno acosado. Su voz se le hizo extrañamente familiar a Ichigo, pero no le hizo caso. Reconoció que el que le estaba haciendo la broma pesada era uno de sus 'nuevos' compañeros de clase.

-"¿Qué te pasó las tres primeras horas, Tanaka?"-Preguntó sonriendo, mientras seguía sin soltar el libro del niño, y después le pegó un fuerte puñetazo. Con eso Ichigo pensó que bastaba y se encargó de todos los matones. Siempre había odiado a esa patraña de gente que siempre estaba en el instituto. Por fin vio al chico que habían estado agrediendo, quien tenía su moflete rojo. Ichigo se sorprendió. Era bastante bajito para estar en el instituto, a parte de tener su pelo completamente blanco como la nieve y unos ojos de color agua-marina mezclada con verde, un esmeralda. Eso eran exactamente los rasgos de una persona que no esperaba que volvería a ver, pero era imposible. Aún así, Ichigo no pudo evitarlo:

-"¿...Tôshirô...?"-Preguntó el shinigami con cierto dolor. El chico, quien se acababa de levantar después del puñetazo que le había dado el gamberro de su clase, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-"¿Quién eres tú...?"-Preguntó el chaval con sorpresa.-"¿Cómo sabes como me llamo...?"-Volvió a preguntar, esta vez nervioso, mientras Ichigo abría sus ojos con sorpresa. Esto no podía estar pasando. La cicatriz que le costó tanto cerrar, volvía a estar abierta. _Tôshirô Hitsugaya estaba de vuelta..._


End file.
